Tavelor
Tavelor is a friendly NPC in town. He can be found behind the rightmost door of the main hallway. Tavelor once chronicled new developments in Aberoth in his journal, but he has since settled down and opened a tavern. He helps players by saying who is online, engraving items, running a lost and found, buying and selling beverages, setting up guilds, and offering training in the drinking skill. Tavelor also has a journal he wrote thoughout his days in aberoth, his entries are quiet intriguing. AI Behavior Tavelor prefers to stay behind his bar, restocking beverages if they run out. If a beverage or engraved item is dropped out of place, Tavelor will go move it to the bar or lost and found, often becoming unresponsive until he is done. If a player asks him "who", he will list all of the players who are currently online in your realm. The prompt "elsewhere" makes him tell you the players online in every other realm. If a player asks him who he has "seen", he will list all of the players who have logged on in the last day. If a player says the name of a champion, he will tell you their reputation, as well as their philosophy if that champion has one. Keep in mind that he does not know everyone’s reputation. Tavelor can often be unresponsive to these commands, but buying or attempting to buy a beer will usually get his attention. If a player drops an item on the small table left of the bar, he will engrave it for a fee and drop it in the lost and found. If a player drops their own engraved item on the table, Tavelor will unengrave it for a small fee and drop it off in the lost and found. Engraved items dropped in the tavern can only be picked up by the owner. If a player says "Gurun" he will state the potions Gurun is out of as well as scrolls. Character Tavelor is a well-built man who wears a tan shirt and an a pron. He is relatively new to town, but he has gained the trust and respect of most of the friendly NPCs. Lysis still does not trust him, stating that their troubles began the same time Tavelor arrived in town. Above all else, Tavelor is a mysterious individual. He has traveled from distant lands with some goal in mind. Whatever it is, he believes he can accomplish it in Aberoth. Tavelor is unusually perceptive and knowledgeable. He realizes that Gomald is greedy, and he knows more about the forces of evil than is made obvious. He doesn't write in it much anymore, but Tavelor's journal can be found here. Drinking Skill Quests Conversational prompts Inala Sholop Gomald Lysis Darklow Gomald Skaldor Pet Orc Time Rum, milk, juice, soda, water Emerald Work Cleaning Friend Town, World Help, Hint Times, Trouble Satyr, Forstyll Egg, Chicken Beer, Stout Rabbit Life, Death Bar, Tavern Table, Lost Found, Inn Journal Trivia *Tavelor's name actually comes from the word 'traveler', his occupation before finding Aberoth. Tavelor also sounds very similar to the word 'tavern'. *Tavelor used to write in a journal, it can be found here . *Tavelor only allows champions to enter the tavern. *If prompted with 'C o', Tavelor will respond with 'B e...'. This is a reference to a joke in the Simpsons T.V. show episode "Bart Vs. Australia", episode 6 of season 16. Furthermore, if prompted with "Coffee", he will reply with "Beer?". Category:NPC Category:Humans Category:Quests